


Stanscom - "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

by ChaoticallyWriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyWriting/pseuds/ChaoticallyWriting
Summary: Stanscom and Prompt 35 ("You heard me. Take. It. Off.")Requested by whaletiddies on TumblrI'm sure they were expecting NSFW with the prompt, buuuut my brain made it fluff ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Stanscom - "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

"You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What part of this seems like a joke?“

“Take it off.“

“Take what off?“ Ben asked innocently, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

“You know what I’m talking about,“ Stan said, looking at his boyfriend, who was sprawled on the couch in what would be a seductive, inviting pose…

…If not for the dumb piece of mistletoe hanging over him from the dumb reindeer headband he was wearing.

“Pft- Maybe I don’t know,“ Ben’s mouth was in a tight-lipped smile, still trying to hold back laughter. He looked adorable, and him posed on the couch without a shirt, like he was now, usually would be enough to make Stan start kissing him all over.

And Stan would totally start doing that right now…

If not for that stupid reindeer-mistletoe headband.

“Whose idea was that thing?“ Stan asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. Sure, Ben came up with plenty of cute, romantic ideas to surprise Stan, but this one just felt too corny to be his.

“Hey, it was my idea!“ Stan cocked an eyebrow. “…. It was Richie’s idea.“

“How did I fucking know.“

“Are you not gonna come kiss me?“ Ben put on a grumpy pout, “It’s tradition to kiss under the mistletoe….“

Stan couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “You don’t need some dumb tradition to get me to kiss you, Love.” He smiled slightly when he saw the blush Ben got from the little nickname. “Take it off.”

“Hm?“

"You heard me. Take. It. Off." The two stared down at each other for a moment, before Ben slowly raised his hand, plucked the headband off, and tossed it aside.

"Better?"

Stan held back a smile as he walked over to the couch. "Much better," He said as he knelt down to ravage his boyfriend with kisses.


End file.
